Unexpected Feelings
by FaerieGirl
Summary: Hermione is in her sixth year and gets feelings for a certain red-headed someone... please r&r.. it's my first one :) thanx to every reader... (better sumary inside) **chappi 5 up**
1. Summer's end

Disclaimer: Everyone in this story you know from the HP-books, belongs to J.K. Rowling   
(You don't have to know them personally, though...)  
If I'm ever man (or better women, or better girl...) enough to invent my own charakter, well, then he's MINE :)  
But the rest... nope, sir... all J.K.'s  
  
'Hope you enjoy reading it...  
  
This story is one about Hermione and a Weasley... she is in her sixth year and he's in his seventh... let's just assume he failed in his 'first' seventh because of ... ehm... Potions and History of Magic... so now, you should have figured out who 'the Weasley' is... if not, just read... if you have, just read anyway :)  
And I really appreciate reviews... it motivates me to go on!!  
So, r&r pleaz... as most people here on the ff.net say.... I'll just say, please read, and if you like it (or not) review :)  
  
Thank you all!!  
  
Yours FaerieGirl (Author of this story...duh *g*)  
  
  
**Unexpected Feelings**  
  
**Chapter 1 - Summer's end**  
  
When Hermione woke on a fine summer's day morning, the first thing she saw, was the date on her alarm clock: 6th September - today she would be meeting Ron and Harry in Diagon Alley to buy their school suplies.   
Afterwards they would be spending the night at the Leaky Cauldron and take the Hogwarts Express back to school the next day.  
  
She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts.  
It would be her 6th year, and then it would only be one more year till she would be a fully qualified witch...  
  
And due to the final extermination of Lord Voldemort in her 5th year, there would hopefully be no difficulties at all.  
  
Or so she thought...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
But now she had to get ready.  
  
Today she wore her normal muggle chlothes, since she wouldn't be going back to school, yet at least.  
  
Normal, that meant a tight top which said 'Hot Girl', her darkblue bell-bottom jeans a little make-up and her O'neill sneakers.  
  
She was a bookworm, but that really didn't mean she had to be ugly or something similar.  
And it really was a shame she wasn't allowed to wear muggle chlothes in Hogwarts... because in contrast to the dull, black Hogwart's robes, these clothes suited her pretty well.  
  
And when I say 'suited well', I mean 'suited REALLY well'...  
  
Over the summer she had really changed... just small changes, but anyway they made quite a difference.  
  
Her skin had finally met some sunrays, now being a nice, warm brown-tone.  
She had grown quite a few centimeters and developed curves in just the right places...  
Not EXTREM curves, like Lavender or Parvati, but, well... nice.  
  
The only thing that remained the same, was her hair.  
  
It was still the same, bushy, untamable, frizzy brown hair.  
For her, it had somehow became a 'trademark'. Her trademark.  
She would never do anything to it, like trying to straighten it...  
  
And, you know, somehow it fitted to her face with the curved mouth and the little freckles, that had sprouted over the summer holidays.  
It gave her a kind of 'cute thwat'. Or 'cute toutch'... which way you prefer...  
  
So, now she threw it (her hair) into a messy bun, which had become her standard hairstyle, if you could call it that, and headed down the stairs into the kitchen, where her parents were sitting and eating their breakfasts calmly whlie reading the newspaper.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I'm ready... come on, hurry up!" she said, unpatiently.  
  
Her parents wanted her to sit down and eat something as well, but she just couldn't, she was too excited. (She felt like a small, helpless schoolgirl... but nevermind: she is one, hehe...)  
  
You know that feeling, when you are hungry, but you know, if you eat something you'll throw up... well, that was her feeling right then.  
  
So, her parents just shook their heads and continued eating, although in a faster pace.  
  
When they had finished, Hermione felt like hours had already passed... (actually it was about 5 minutes, but nevermind)  
  
Finally, they were ready themselves and the threesome got up and went to the Granger's car. 


	2. In Diagon Alley

A/N: hey, I know, the first chapter was BOOOOORING, but soon enough there'll be some 'action' ;) if you know what I mean... hehe, I bet you know...  
  
Yours FaerieGirl  
  
**Unexpected Feelings**  
  
**Chapter 2 - in Diagon Alley**  
  
As son as Hermione entered Diagon Alley, she spotted the jet balck hair of Harry's and right next to it, Ron's flaming red hair, which gave you the impression, his head was on fire...  
  
"Hey, boys!! Long time, no see, ey!!" she grinned over to them.  
  
They turned around (and away from the vision of the new Stardust Sweeper 3000, the newest broom in store of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies') and greeted Hermione with a hug each.  
  
When they finished their enthusiastic rites, they took an intensive look at Hermione and both of them had to gape in awe.  
  
"Wow, Herm, you look great!!" Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Ron just stared and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, boys, not too bad yourselfs." she laughed while blushing... now it was their time to blush.  
  
But she was right.  
  
Harry had grown quite a few muscles in the past few years from Quidditch training, that wasn't new, but Ron must've been working out heavily this summer.  
  
He wasn't long and gangly anymore... and his armes and feet suddenly didn't really seem to long for his body... actually rather, well, right.  
  
And his hair wasn't as 'unfitting' anymore, aswell.  
  
Hermione had to admitt, he was a real looker (if I can use this word for a boy... well he was VERY handsome).  
  
Somehow, she had the strange thought, that he strongly reminded her of George Weasley... not Fred, Fred had other eyes, brown, not green, like George's.  
Although, she found that George was a touch more attractive, mainly because the 'top-of-the-ears-blushing' fitted his small ears a bit better than Ron's, neatly under his hair hidden, big elefant ears (now, THAT was mean... sorry *grin*), which were his only (two) disadvantages.  
  
(Just imagine nibbeling those ears, it would take you half an hour for one of them... ;) just a little joke, sorry *hihi*)  
  
And Harry, well, Harry was Harry... handsome as always and no great changes.  
  
After they had all finished mustering each other, Hermione asked, where to go first.  
  
They decided to go pick up their new robes first, since all the other things, such as books and cauldrons, were quite heavy to carry for 2-3 hours.  
Even for Ron and Harry...  
  
So, off they headed to Flourish and Blotts...  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After, as I said, two and a half hours of intensive shopping, they threw themselves onto their nice, cosy Leaky-Cauldron-beds.  
  
The three of them shared a room, much to Hermione's dismay, although she knew none of them had any interest of that kind in her... but anyway, she didn't like the thought of having to spend the whole night between two grunting and snoring maturing boys (men) ...  
  
But, she'd have to...  
  
Now, it was already 18:30, time for dinner... Hermione could have swallowed an alive hippogriff, she was sooo hungry.  
  
So she went down into the small sideroom which they had booked for the evening meal, since the whole Weasley family along with Hermione and Harry wouldn't have had enough space in the bar room.  
  
When Hermione entered, everyone was already sitting at the table, just waiting to be able to begin eating.  
  
She blushed as they all turned around and smiled at her.  
  
Quickly she looked for a place to sit in, the only one left, was between Harry and Ron... of course.  
  
She sat down and looked at her plate, while the group of people started brabbeling about the odds of their lifes again.  
She looked up and her chocalate brown eyes met with sparkling, mischievous, bright green ones. George Weasley's.  
  
"Hi, ehm, Hermione, right?" he kind of asked and waited for her response.  
  
"Hi George, of course Hermione, what did you think I was?" she asked, gaining her self-confidence again, she hated being mixed up or not recognized...  
  
"Not 'what' you are, 'who' you are... you've..." he was cut off by his louder, cheekier twin, Fred: "Changed... I must for once agree with my little Georgie-twin.  
If you don't have anything to do tonight, just come to me..." he howled with a twinkling in his deep brown, nearly black, big, roung 'innocent' (if you don't know Fred...) puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Hermione laughed and started piling food onto her plate, ignoring Fred's offer.  
  
He pretended to be hurt: "Oh, Her-mii-own, my love! Do thee reject mee affection?!" he asked with one hand dramatically extended in her direction, the other one clasped over his chest where his heart (was supposed to sit... nah, lil' joke *grin*) sat.  
  
Hermione just shook her head with giggles and returned to eating, not noticing the incredulous looks Fred was getting from his brothers...   
  
especially George...  
  
When she looked up, Fred was already deep inside his plate again, buried in sausages, meat and many other gross things mixed up like in a pig's stall.  
  
"Yeah, right, affection towards your fat belly, Fred." she exclamed with a fake hurt expression in her voice and a grin on her face, showing her, now normally long, white teeth.  
  
He just grinned back and kept on pigging out on the really excellent food of the Leaky Cauldron's kitchen.  
  
During dinner, she got involved in a very interesting conversation about work at the ministry with Percy.  
  
So deep involved, infact, she didn't see the looks she was getting from the rest of the Weasley's male population (except Arthur, of curse, he was too busy asking Harry about how to use a 'velytision' and what the use of stamps are...)  
  
If she had, she would have been really surprised, since she had thought Fred and George had girlfriends, infact Angelina and Katie...  
  
But, nevermind, she found Percy was a really great guy to talk to, as long as he didn't fall into a lecturing phase or trance, whatever you may call it...  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After dinner in the twin's room:  
  
"Hey, Fred, you still awake?" mumbled George groggily into his pillow, just looud enough for his brother to hear.  
  
"I was just about to fall asleep, you twit..." the other boy said a little angrily, still anxious to hear what George had to say...  
  
"D'you like Hermione??"   
  
He was really surprised by this question, but answered anyway: "D'you really think I'd be hitting on her this... banally... if I'd really like her?! I'm not THAT much of a dimwit... and anyway, I've got Angelina. It's a real pity you broke up with Katie..."  
  
"Well, wouldn't you, if you saw her snogging a Hufflepuff... I mean, come on... A HUFFLEPUFF!" George exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Oh, George, I'm sorry, I didn't know that..." Fred said sincerely thrown aback... Katie and a Hufflepuff!?Well, they didn't fit together anyway...  
  
"But, hey George, why did you ask anyway??" Fred asked, interested.  
  
As George didn't answer, he turned in his bed and saw he was already fast asleep and probably in dreams of cotton candy and similar... 


	3. Off to Hogwarts

A/N: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers... I got the request to check the text for grammatical mistakes and spelling... the problem is, I haven't got the time :( So I would like to know if anyone would like to Beta-read this story of mine...  
I'd really appreciate!!!  
  
And, if you like the pairing Fred/Herm better, just copy the file into Word or into the Editor and change the names... for more reading pleasure *gg*  
And, by the way (I tried to say...) I'll 'maybe' add something Fred/Hermione-y... only if you want of course... so tell me your opinions...  
  
But now, here we go,  
  
Yours  
  
FaerieGirl  
  
P.s: I know this doesn't belong here, but I just wanted to give you some Tipps for REALLY beautiful songs, if you've got Kazaa or something similiar:  
  
Dishwalla: Home   
Today, tonight  
Candleburn  
  
Fuel: Mary pretends  
  
Ben Lee: Cigarettes will kill you  
Nothing much happens  
How can that be  
  
Granian: Foresight  
  
Matchbox 20: Cold  
Mad season  
Unwell  
Disease  
Difference  
  
Goo goo dolls: Big machine  
Iris  
Black balloon  
It's over  
  
Well, those are some of my absolute faves!!  
  
Ok, sorry for that :)  
  
Yours   
  
Faeriegirl  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Unexpected Feelings**  
  
**Chapter 3 - Off to Hogwarts**  
  
The next morning, when George awoke, everyone was down in the eating room having their breakfasts.  
  
He had been so deep in his dreams, that he hadn't even heard the alarm clock ring.  
  
Relucantly he got out of bed, dressed and rumbled down the stairs.  
  
As he entered the room, the first thing he heard was the loud laughter of Hermione's over something Fred had whispered in her ear.  
  
Fred noticed the groggy brother of his and waved in his direction.  
  
Hermione quickly turned around and mumbled a small 'good morning', then going back to eating... and blushing, but thankfully no one saw that...  
  
So, George now went over and sat in the place in between Ron and Harry which Hermione had abandoned to sit next to Fred.  
  
Without greeting or saying any other word, he shuffeled some food onto his plate.  
  
His family members looked at him awkwardly, especially Fred.  
  
But he decided to ask his brother later, why he was acting so weird... he didn't want to break off his conversation with a certain young lady called Hermione Granger.  
  
This certain lady, though, wasn't really listening to Fred, but looking over to the silently eating red-head, deep in thoughts.  
  
She wasn't really sure herself why George's acting had such an affect on her... she figured it was because since she knew her, he'd always been the twin with the witty replies and the always good temper, while Fred had mostly been the annoying one of the two...  
  
Well, today he was really entertaining...  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tuut...tuuuuut...  
  
The steaming of the loud engine of the Hogwart's Express soared through the air, causing not few of the first years to cover their ears in fright.  
  
Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys (Ron, George, Fred and Ginny) borded the train calmly and went straight to 'their' compartement... one way in the back of the vehicle.  
  
Sighing, they let themselves fall into the soft, dark violett cushions of the seats.  
  
They shoved their heavy trunks into the lugagge nets and waited for the train to start moving.  
  
It had, after all, been a quite exhausting day for all of them... they had still had to buy a few, formerly forgotten things and pack their suplies for the coming schoolyear at Hogwarts.  
  
And then, it had already been 13:30, time to go...  
  
As the train started rolling out of the station, Fred got up and excused himself by going to his girlfriend Angelina.  
  
In surprise, Hermione looked up and asked: "You've got a girlfriend?!? I didn't know that!"  
  
Fred just grinned and said: "Aah, didn't think I was able to... but what do you know, I had to decide between thousands of drooling girls... well, Angelina it was."  
  
Then he stroled out of the compartment and left the remaining teens with awestruck faces... at least Hermione, Ginny and Harry.  
  
When George saw their expressions, he begun to laugh.  
  
"Do you know how stupid you look!! Hey, he's my TWIN, why shouldn't thousands of girls be drooling over him?!?" he asked, laughing and winking at Hermione, unnoticed by her, but VERY noticed by Ron and Harry.  
  
The two of them burst out laughing and patted George on his back.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't funny, boys!" George said with an unserious voice.  
  
"No... it's not that, brother of min... I think we need to talk sometime!" Ron yelped between attacks of laughter.  
  
"Well, then let's do that sometime... but I'm not in the mood to talk right now. I'll read something, so leave me alone, 'kay?!" he replied with a somewhat annoying shade of voice.  
  
He pulled out a small, leatherbound book out of his backpack and buried his freckled nose in its' pages.  
  
"Hermione silently crept over to him to sneak a peek at the title: "Hamlet" it said...  
  
"You read Shakespeare?!" she asked, astounded.  
  
George looked up surprised and blushed a deep red, the colour clashing tremendously with his flaming red hair.  
  
"Yeah.. so what?"   
  
Hermione had never heard another Weasley with such a high pitched voice and started giggling, while sitting beside George.  
  
"Hey, where are you right now?" she asked, interested.  
  
"Well, I've just been starting to read, since you came.. why?" he said, somewhat accusingly.  
  
"Hey, that's great... could I maybe read with you, I love this book?!?" she asked with her big brown eyes focused on his green ones.  
  
"How can I say no to those eyes?" he responded, raising his arms into the air, in a gesture of surrender.  
  
She laughed, flapped open the booklet and gave it back to him.  
  
As she started reading, Hermione shuffled in her seat, for a better view.  
  
"Hey, you know... we could just put down the arm rest, if you want, that is..." he trailed off, waiting for her reaction.  
  
She just did what he had said and came a bit closer.  
  
His heartbeat sored up into unmessurable heights as she suddenly leaned onto him... just for a better view, of course...  
  
Hermione's heart was acting nearly in the same way... but she didn't know why... this was just GEORGE, Ron's brother.  
  
The one that had turned her hair blue for a week in her fifth year... and made her ears to donkey's ones for three days, also in her fifth year, and and and....  
  
But anyway, he felt so warm...  
  
After about 20 pages, George allowed himself to look down at the girl that leaned onto his side...  
  
She had fallen asleep!!!  
  
But George just couldn't wake her up, she was just to peaceful and calm...  
  
And that strand of curly brown hair falling over her eyes... well, he just couldn't.  
  
As Harry, Ron (they had gone to the cockpit to ask how long they still had to go and start to change into their robes) and Fred returned, they saw them fast asleep, Hermione resting on George with his arm put around her shoulders...  
  
They just gaped... 


	4. Breaking up

A/N: Get ready to ruuuumble... :) you'll see what I mean...  
  
Yours FaerieGirl  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Unexpected Feelings**  
  
**Chapter 4 - Breaking up**  
  
As Hermione woke up, she stared into three unbelieving faces, with unreadable expressions in them.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you guys? Have I sprouted a second head or donkey's ears, or what??"   
  
"No, worse..." Fred mumbled, barely hearable (Hemrione didn't hear by the way...).  
  
Hermione turned her head and saw she was leaning onto George and started to... laugh!!  
  
Loud enough, as a matter of fact, to wake the red-headed boy up.  
  
"Good morning, pillow...!" she said, giggling.  
  
George just looked at her questioningly then turned his head to the other three boys as he didn't get any answer out of the girl's mouth.  
  
They just shook their heads, took their robes out of their trunks and left the compartement to go and change, since it wasn't long until they'd reach Hogsmeade Station.  
  
"So, what was all that about, Mione??" he asked her, still groggy from sleep.  
  
Hermione stared at him and informed him: "Hey, you just called me Mione?!? Why that?"  
  
"Oh, sorry... I guess that's because my brother always calls you that... sorry 'bout that again..."  
  
"Oh, doesn't matter, all my friends call me that... so friends?" she asked, extending her hand to shake his.  
  
He grinned and shook it: "Of course, Mioneee..."  
  
Suddenly Ron, Harry and Fred stormed into the compartemt with furious looks on their faces making wild gestures in the air.  
  
"Hey, Fred!!! Calm down...!" George raised his voice to make them listen to him.  
  
They turned silent and slumped down into the cushions of the trainseats.  
  
"What's up anyway?" Hermione asked interested.  
  
Fred wanted to say something but Ron cut him off.  
  
"We caught Angelina snogging with a Slytherin!!!! Can you imagine!?! Of course, Fred broke up with her, but she just SMILED and kept... well... ehw, that's sooo gross!" he panted between his heavy breaths.  
  
George and Hermione looked at them in awe... "What?!" it echoed from their mouthes at the same time.  
  
Fred just grunted helplessly and put his head in his hands, looking out of the window into the foggy grounds around Hogsmeade.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, you're single again, huh?" George asked dumbly, still not believing the fact that Fred had broken up with his long-time girlfriend Angelina...  
  
"Yep!!! And you know what?! Somehow I don't even have any problem with that... Johnson snogging a Slytherin, that fits!" he replied with somewhat of an amused tone of his voice, that was damped by the blanket draped over his head... since it was still very cold in the Hogwart' s boys dormitories.  
  
"Hey, since when haven't you got a prob with your girlfriend making out with a ruddy, filthy SLYTHERIN???"  
  
"Well, don't tell anyone, okay, but... since I know Hermione..." Then Fred fell asleep while george turned to face his brother with a kind of furious look on his face...  
  
"But, you know Hermione since..." he trailed off as he saw his peacefully sleeping brother.  
  
After on hour he was finally able to fall asleep himself, still deep in thoughts about what his twin haid said.  
  
In the back of his mind he knew that someday he'd be Fred's rival...  
  
Even if he didn't want to know that that day...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: sorry for this really boring, short, uninteresting chapter of mine... please review *g* and when the server's fixed again... then read my story please *gg*  
  
Yours Faeriegirl 


	5. Happenings

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had sooo much to do in the last days... I'll try and write a really long chapter as an excuse...  
  
by the way, I'm a fourteen year old girl from AUSTRIA so please don't be surprised if I make some mistakes...  
imagine yourself writing a german story... see what I mean :)  
  
so, the show must go on...  
  
yours faeriegirl  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Unexpected Feelings**  
  
**Chapter 5 - Happenings**  
  
The next morning, when Hermione woke up, she saw that it was already time for breakfast.  
  
Quickly she scrambled out of bed and grabbed her dress robes.  
  
After hurriedly brushing her teeth and applying some make-up, she stormed out of the girl's dormitories and hurried down the stairs into the common room of the Gryffindor house.  
  
To her surprise, there was another person in the common room.  
  
When the person had heard Hermione coming down the stairs, he had quickly stood up from the armchair he had been sitting in, and smoothened his robes.  
  
It was Fred Weasley...  
  
"Good morning, Hermione." he said, inwardly trying to control himself not to call her Herm, to what he had taken to call her to himself.  
  
"Oh... Fred... good morning to you too." she stuttered.  
  
"I always thought you were one of the first to get to the Great Hall in the morning... not that perfect, ey" Fred looked at her with that certain Fred-Weasley-twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm not as you see." she answered, glaring at him.  
  
"Hey, cool down, lady. No offense. No harm done." he said, grinning.  
  
Hermione just continued glaring, but somehow, his grin made her laugh.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Fred demanded.  
  
Between gasps of laughter, she said: "You!"  
  
Fred put on a fake hurt expression and sighed heavily: "Well, now you've hurt me so much, you'll have to accompany me on my long journey to the Great Hall. Would you take my hand, milady?"  
  
Hermione giggled and stalked over to him, taking his extended arm.  
  
"Of course, my dear sir."  
  
Arm in arm they went down to the Great Hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
George was sitting at the breakfast table, but he wasn't really hungry.  
  
he poked around in his food, trying to figure out, where Fred was. Since their first year, they'd always gone to the Great Hall together in the morning.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the door creak and turned around to see who entered...  
  
It were Fred and Hermione. Talking. Laughing. Arm. In. Arm.  
  
He stared at them, as well as Ron and Harry.  
  
"Good morning, fellows. Would one of you make room for milady, please."  
  
Instead of waiting for a reaction, he took Lee by the shoulders and shoved him away.  
  
Then he beckoned Hermione to sit, which she did, giggling and smiling at him.  
  
He let himself down next to her and helped himself to some food.  
  
The twosome started talking and joking again, oblivious to the fact, that the whole Gryffindor table had gone silent and everyone was listening to their conversation.  
  
Slowly, everyone went back to their plates again, leaving only five heads staring at Fred and Hermione: Ron, Harry, George, Ginny and... Angelina.  
  
" 'Good' morning, Angelina..." Fred said, with a murderous look in his deep-brown eyes.  
  
She just turned her head away and continued eating her ham and eggs, blushing deeply.  
  
Hermione just glared at Angelina and buttered her bread.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione didn't know, what was going on.  
  
First, she woke up too late.  
Second, she had felt quite happy when she had seen Fred waiting in the common room.  
Third, she liked the deep-brown color of Fred's eyes.  
Fourth, she had failed the first time to answer a question in History of Magic, because she hadn't been able to concentrate.  
And fifth, she hadn't been able to concentrate because of a certain red-headed someone called Fred Weasley.  
  
This was making her feel quite unsure, she hadn't had any kind of relationship.  
  
And she knew that Fred did like her... although she wasn't yet sure how much.  
  
So, she decided to do something about the 'state of things'... and quickly!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione raced through the corridors trying not to stumble anywhere... she was running away from Filch and his pesky cat, Mrs. Norris.  
  
He had caught her, trying to bewitch Malfoy with some kind of Mud-spell... but instead of splashing on Malfoy, the mud had somehow managed to spill right infront of Filch's office... now she was really in trouble.  
  
But on the other hand she was quite lucky, he hadn't recognized her... and she didn't want that, due to the fact she was prefect and had perfect records...  
  
Suddenly she was pulled into a dark corner and had a hand put over her mouth.  
  
She watched as Filch ran by, wispering something to the stupid cat.  
  
When he had disappeared around the next corner, Hermione tried to struggle herself out of her mystery-attacker's grasp.  
  
But she didn't stand a chance, his arms were too strong.  
  
He took them away from her mouth and slipped them around her waist, Hermione was really starting to panick.  
  
"I-if you don't let go of me right now, I-i-i'll scream and curse you, and... and..." she trailed of fearfully as he spoke: "And how will you do that without a wand? And just imagine... maybe I've cast a Silencing-spell around us..."  
  
She didn't recognize his voice since it was muffled by a warm, cozy scarfe (sp.?).  
  
"What do you want from me???" she asked, irritated and scared... if she only knew who he was, he'd have a detention faster than he could say 'Alohomora'...  
  
Suddenly, his mouth scooped down on her's and entangled their lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Oh, I've been wanting to do that for so long, Hermione..."   
  
She was to startled to speak, pushed herself out of his now loose grip and ran away... she didn't even bother to look at his face, she was too frightened to know who he was...  
  
After she was gone, the figure stepped out of the shadows and looked after her sorrowly...  
  
"Why do you always have to be so stupid... now she probably will hate you, if you tell her about your feelings... you're such a twit!"  
  
Yelling at himself, the young man started off in direction of the Great Hall.  
  
When he was gone, suddenly another person slurked out of one of the dark corners... Angelina Johnson.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So, what do you think... I would be very happy if you would review and tell me, who you think the 'mystery-attacker' was...   
  
by the way, I'm sorry it took me so long, but my mom didn't allow me to go on the computer for yuite a while now... well, pleaze review...  
  
Yours FaerieGirl 


	6. Bittersweet

**Unexpected feelings**  
  
**Surprise, surprise**  
  
Hermione ran and ran, tears streaming down her face, blurring her sight.  
  
She didn't know exactly where she wanted to go, but her feet carried her in the direction of the astronomy tower all by themselves. As soon as she reached the cozy, oval room, she let herself collapse down into the soft armchair standing in front of the telescope.  
  
"Aaaaah!"  
  
Hermione screamed as she felt that she wasn't alone in the chair. She didn't really feel like having any other contact with male people that day, next day, not even next month.... well, maybe not ever again! Okay, maybe she really was over-reacting, but it wasn't everyday that she was attacked by a mystery-admirer.  
  
"Hey, Hermione... why are you crying? What happened!? HEY!! CALM DOWN!!"  
  
Hermione really began to calm down, as the boy settled his hand on her shoulder and stroked over her back. She really had the need to talk, and poured out her heart's contents to the familiar guy.  
  
An hour later she was sitting on his lap staring out into the depths of the universe through the school's telescope. Slowly, his hand was caressing her back while she spotted the Great Bear and Orion in the dark, starry sky.  
  
"So, let's go back, 'kay? You ready?"  
  
"Mhmm.. I think so.. just don't let go of me." Hermione whispered softly into his ear. Gladly he agreed to this condition and helped her up from his lap.  
  
Hand in hand they walked out of the small room, smiling at each other eventually.  
  
As they proceeded down the corridors they suddenly heard footsteps behind them. As they turned around, tehy saw a red-faced Ron storming in their direction.  
  
"Hi!! You guys'll never guess what just happened! Ooh, they're so going to be in trouble for this one!! Just wait till McGonagall finds out! She'll scalp them alive! Come on, let's get to the common room!" With that, he turned away from them and continued hurrying towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Well, didn't he really go into the details, huh?" the young boy grinned and added, "He didn't even notice that we were holding hands! Sometimes, he really is an airheaded ditz." Once again he flashed her a smile and laughed when she tried to use her well-known McGonagall-look on him. She just had to join in on the laughter and chuckling they headed off in direction of their common room.  
  
As they entered their 'lair', it reminded them rather of an excited beehive, but not a disciplined common room in one of the greatest and most respected witchcraft and Wizarding schools in the world.  
  
Everywhere in the room, people were standing shouting at the top of their lungs, trying to make someone take notice of them. And since everyone was doing this, no-one got anyone's attention. It really was a neverending cycle...  
  
Hermione grinned as she saw Ron standing in one corner waving his hands furiosly over his head, trying to convince Harry of something he had said a minute before.  
  
The pair slendered over to the bickering friends and interrupted Harry, "So, what is this all about?" Harry looked at them surprised and asked..."Ehm, Hermione and you! Why are you holding hands?"  
  
"Well, since today, we're a couple.. Me and ......" 


End file.
